


That's My Boy

by chaosandcosmos



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcosmos/pseuds/chaosandcosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DomesticAU+DaddyAU. A fluffy drabble about Michael and Ryan preparing their son for elementary school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> RPF is hard for me to write but since I love this ship so much, I decided to give it a try. I hope it isn't too terrible!

“Rye-bread?” Michael called out as he arrived at the two’s shared apartment, take-out in hand. He’d just gotten back from the Rooster Teeth HQ for lunch and on his way home had stopped and gotten a couple of family meals. He hoped Ryan hadn’t already cooked and that Noah liked chilli-fries. 

“In here!” 

Michael gently set the food down onto the kitchen counter and followed the ever-so endearing voice to Noah’s bedroom. In it, Ryan was assisting their six year old son into a fresh pair of clothes. A predetermined outfit, it looked like. Watching from the doorway, Michael smirked. “Need any help?”

“Daddy Mikey!” Noah cried, brushing away from Ryan and running into the other’s arms. The curly haired brunet smiled and picked the boy up. “Hey buddy! What’s going on?”

His eyes met tiny, bright hazel ones as they glimmered with excitement. “Daddy Ryan is helping me get ready for school.” 

“You excited?” 

Noah nodded enthusiastically. Michael hugged him and set him down. “That’s my boy,” he whispered affectionately, ruffling his sandy-blond hair. “Noles, I brought you something to eat before you start your big day. Think you can reach the counter?” 

“Of course,” Noah affirmed, seemingly confident with the fact that he was going into the first grade. 

Amused, Michael turned to look at the older man. “Hey,” he finally greeted. “How was your morning?”

Ryan approached him and softly grasped his bicep, leaning in to kiss him. The loving nature of which being immediately returned. He pulled away with a smile. “It was good – he’s been nothing but a big ball of absolute excitement. I could hardly get him to sit still enough for him to brush his teeth.”

The laughter with which Ryan fell in love echoed around the room as Michael chuckled. “He’s growing up so fast.”

Ryan nodded his agreement. It had been three years since the adoption had been finalized and every day since then their lives had become so much brighter. 

There was a beat of silence and then Ryan looked at his partner, right hand reaching up to his face. His thumb softly caressed his bottom lip. “I see a lot of you in him sometimes,” he confessed. “Mostly when he pouts.”

Michael playfully swatted his hand away. “Yeah? Well lucky he didn’t pick up my swearing,” he grinned. 

Ryan laughed, deep and hearty like always, as he encircled his arms around the small of Michael’s back. “We’re not raising a Ragequit Jr. if I have anything to do about it.” 

“Should I be worried that he’ll start trapping things in holes then?”

“Definitely.”

Before the couple's lips could meet again, there was a vague sound of food splattering on the floor. It was deafeningly quiet until it was followed by a high-pitched but equally fierce: “God damn it!”


End file.
